


Team Bonding

by Roewebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Gen, Karasuno, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, POV Tsukishima Kei, Team Bonding, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roewebot/pseuds/Roewebot
Summary: A quick look into the kind of antics that happen in the Karasuno clubroom.Someone is going to die......(of fun?)
Kudos: 21





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2015 when I was still playing high school varsity volleyball and the event described is 100% from personal experience.  
> Anyways, I figured I might as well post it 5 years later since its just been sitting in my documents gathering dust...and as bad as it is....I'm proud of it because it was my very first 'finished' fanfic.

Tsukishima knew some of his team members were lacking crucial brain cells. What he didn't know was that all of them were absolute fucking morons as well. 

These aforementioned idiots were all sitting, in various stages of undress, on the clubroom floor with a pile of their kneepads fermenting in the center. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” He asked, already forming an unpleasant idea in his head.

“Proving our manliness!” Tanaka belted out puffing his shirtless chest up as far as he possibly could in the process.

“Asserting dominance over our kohais!” Noya yelled simultaneously, leaping up from his position in Asahi’s lap, who sheepishly glanced at Noya then back to Tsukishima as if in apology.

“Descending into hell.” Daichi stated firmly a few seconds later, regret already gracing his face.

“Team Bonding.” Suga said sweetly, attempting to cover the fear in his words. Sadly he couldn't hide the forced appearance of his smile or the way his fingers dug into Daichi’s thigh.

When Tanaka and Noya had brought up the concept of ‘ team bonding’, this was not at all what the two had had in mind.

Nonetheless, with those encouraging words and the pile of kneepads,Tsukishima could tell exactly what was about to occur, and so promptly spun on his heel and headed for the door - he could just as easily change at home.

Sadly, his escape was unsuccessful as a certain orange haired ray of radiation barred the door. 

“You can't skip  _ team bonding _ !!!!!!!” Hinata yelled. “It's literally the most teamly thing a team can do!”

“You're thinking of winning, idiot.” Kageyama grumbled from his position on the floor; and yet despite being completely changed, he was still there.

Tsukishima grumbled, he  **refused** to participate in such madness. He was almost certain that this should count as a form of hazing. 

“Tsukki, being social won't kill you.” a soft voice murmured beside him.

Tsukishima had completely forgotten Yamaguchi’s presence and was only just now reminded by the absolutely  _ absurd _ statement that came out of his mouth.

“Do you even know what they are going to have us do?!?” he exclaimed as disgust distorted his face. 

He could not believe anyone would ever willingly submit themselves to such torture. They had to know what they were about to do - he just could not figure out why they would all agree.

He thought Daichi was a commendable individual, the same for Suga as well. He thought they were highly intelligent in retrospect to the rest of the team. But now his reality shattered around him as two individuals he could actually tolerate made the  _ worst decision of their lives _ .

Everyone’s eyes were on Tsukishima as he stared dumbfounded at the circle of people, no, not people, at the circle of goddamn fucking morons. 

He wanted to go home. He  **needed** to go home.

On the other hand, with Hinata blocking the door and Yamaguchi looking expectantly at him he had no other choice than to sit down in what could only be described as the lowest level of hell.

Tanaka and Noya then glanced at one another and stood up.

“For those who just came in,” Noya started “throw your kneepads in the pile.” 

Tanaka stared down Tsukishima who begrudgingly stripped off his shoes and then his recently used and still sweaty kneepads. 

“Throw ‘em in the pile.”

Tsukishima complied.

Yamaguchi threw his in as well.

Tsukishima felt sick.

Tanaka grinned at him.

Daichi slowly stood up, “I’m going to assume that everyone has a good idea as to what is about to occur,” he said as a shiver of disgust that ran down his spine, “the real question,” he continued, “ is who’s going first?”

Everyone avoided eye contact.

Then from the corner of the room Ennoshita spoke up.

“Shouldn't the captain go first?” 

Daichi froze. 

“I mean you are supposed to be the leader and ….” Ennoshita trailed off as Daichi slowly turned around to fix his gaze upon the blasphemous individual who had dared speak his name.

“ **_Excuse me?_ ** ” 

Ennoshita visibly swallowed. “Y-you heard me right.”

But before Daichi could strangle him, Suga exclaimed cheerily,“I think that's a wonderful idea Ennoshita!” throwing Daichi directly under the bus and at the same time was clearly relieved no one had volunteered him first.

“You  _ traitor.” _ Daichi hissed.

The look that crossed his face was similar to that of a kicked puppy and yet Suga did not seem phased whatsoever.

“Oh come now Daichi, we’ve been playing for years - it wouldn't be the first time you've had to do this.”

Daichi, unable to formulate a proper response, opened and closed his mouth dumbfounded at the current events.

Simultaneously Tanaka spoke up.

“DO IT. DO IT. DO IT.” He chanted.

Noya and Hinata joined in with as much enthusiasm as they could produce.

Daichi somehow looked even more offended than before.

Suga chanted as well, poking Daichi in the thigh with each syllable, as well as sniggering in between words.

Daichi felt like he was about to cry. And cry he did.

Slowly he approached the pile of kneepads in front of him and said a quick prayer to whatever deity would listen.

If there is one thing every single volleyball player understands is the absolute pungent stench created by used kneepads. If it had been the beginning of the season Daichi would have felt better about his next action.

If his team were the type of people to wash their kneepads, he would have felt better.

But it wasn’t, and they weren't, so he was a dead man.

It was also nowhere near the beginning of season, and he was almost positive no one had started with a brand new pair either, electing to reuse those from middle school and last season. So these puppies had been through the heat of practice, training camps, practice matches, and tournaments, for not only one season but two at least. 

The pile in the middle of of the room was extremely far from sanitary. Not to mention today’s practice had just finished so they were still damp from the fresh sweat of that afternoon.    
Daichi shuttered and leaned over. 

Tanaka smiled and Tsukishima grimaced.

Daichi slowly let out his breath. 

Kageyama’s mouth hung open.

Daichi breathed in. 

Suga looked shocked.

The funeral was the next day. 


End file.
